thecrysisserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Desino
=Desino Aetas City= Circleight This is my long term project Desino city, thanks for checking it out! The dawn of a new age. Everything was once gone in this world. But now, life has begun once more. Desino city is a multi-section city with a very long and in-depth storyline which is 100% original content. You may explore the city up to the 3rd chapter as of right now, each chapter is fairly lengthy. This is not the full depiction of the city, since it is not yet finished as a whole. There will be a few more chapters before I may post the entire city with a world save so you may experience it for yourself. If that interests you, feel free to subscribe for more updates and more projects :) Notice: If you'd like to fully experience and enjoy it's story, visit it on the server Crysis Server, a community-based server with great builders. IP: server.crysisserver.com do /warp desino aetas to see the project! Please do not ask for a download, as I will be releasing the entire map as a whole when it is fully finished, thank you. If you enjoyed the project, please support it by giving it a diamond, giving it a favorite and telling your friends! I'd really appreciate it, Thank You! Lore: If you'd like to read up on some of the city's lore check out my blog here Note: If you are good at cinematic videos, I'd love to have a video/trailer for this project and I'd really appreciate it. http://i44.tinypic.com/14ioj5y.png http://i41.tinypic.com/34ocwex.png Desino Aetas, the end times. This is the introduction into a storyline I'm doing for my new city project which I will be uploading in segments. This storyline connects to my previous storyline that went on in Paradigm City which I uploaded here briefly. The dawn of a new age. Since time has been known to exist, a new age births from the qualms of darkness. Where no light sets array, an abysmal tunneling sea of infinite reality is waiting to be reawakened. Everything was once gone in this world, but now, life has begun anew once more. 100 years prior to this present existence, every thought, every conscience, each and every life form was wiped away from this world. It is known as the times of recreation and beginning. The time a god named Desino grabbed the world from it's oblivious shell and blew darkness unto it. No human mind can understand this past or what truly had happened, but they claim this mortal life as a gift from a great beyond, from the one they deem their 'Great Messiah'. Little is questioned or speculated, as the people of this world live in a relapse day to day with no change or discourse in their paths. Only to strengthen the inevitable destiny that this shall occur again. Is life about free will, or a matter of having desires? Is life really about choices? It is made possible by the god known as Satus. The god of life and the beginning. With satus, came the creation of a conscious world. The people have lived in a frame of relative symmetry with each other, as if they were all a part of the same assembly line marching off to the discordant tunnel that crushes their very lives. People thrive in the city of Desino, people dream of hopes to become strong willed and full of love for their families. These people, who must abide to the rules of the city's leaders, the union, are known as 'the axis'. Though their Great Messiah is said to have created the most perfect of symmetry, it is also know to have created perfect contention. And so with this, nine beings were formed and chosen to change the world accordingly. These nine beings are what is considered 'the unity' and are the doctrines of new ideals and fathom the concealed knowledge within the cracks of the world. It is told that these nine beings can behold the true knowledge of the world, and together form the Great Messiah. In the past many people of worship and who praise the Great Messiah, knew not of the nine being's identities, and have claimed the unity as a blasphemy against the axis and claimed war on them. The people and the unity fought maliciously and the axis of clarity and peace was destroyed by the war. Though most people remained accordant to their Great Messiah, others reformed under the change of the unity and revolted against their people. Under the eyes,voice and lesson of the unity, the new followers of their ideals formed a tribe, known as the Tribus of Deus. The tribe spoke out against impurities in the ideas of the unity, and would murder, slaughter, and rape those who would not conform under the unity. The unity did not see this as lesson of their ideals, and so they banished the Tribus of Deus below them, so they may never prosper in the higher knowledge that the unity beholds. The Tribus of Deus became an occult pertaining to the higher knowledge of the Great Messiah, craving the power and fortune that ran through it. The occult would destroy all who sway from their ways and beliefs. The Tribus of Deus would later claim to be the true unity and the true nine powers of the world. All of it's members have been known to be slaughtered in war, murdered by their own people, or to have disappeared from the world entirely. All has been lost with it's people, and it is said by themselves that they have returned to their Great Messiah and have reached a higher importance. Through the false unity, the Tribus of Deus, 8 have been lost and gone with their information and knowledge with one being left said to be roaming the city itself. The 'Great Messiah' has foretold the people of a prophecy of the war of the unity, and has foretold the events of the end-times. The times in which the true unity will be lost, the people in harmonious ignorance, and the Tribus of Deus claiming the ownership of the people and their rightful minds. The 'end-times' is what's known as 'Desino Aetas', the dawn of a new age.